


light beneath water

by sifr (Reishiin)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fallen Cities, Gen, Interactive Fiction, Self-Harm, playing fast and loose with neathy mysteries, seeking the name for fun and profit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/pseuds/sifr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Many years later, you will alight at Winking Isle on the sand beside the well, with your face to the sea, to the storming Neath-sky, to the Wax-Wind that sears and tears at your wings, and drop the last of seven candles into the well and whisper, "Are you..."</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>An interactive story of the Masters of the Bazaar.
            </blockquote>





	light beneath water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/gifts).



> Dear Serenade: you requested Veils and Eaten and the Fallen Cities. This is very much not an account of what actually happened. There are a few major spoilers for the Fallen London mythology and some for Sunless Sea, but mostly I just took what little I knew about the characters and the situation and ran with it. Sorry.
> 
> Happy Yuletide, Serenade!
> 
> Full acknowledgements and link to walkthrough at the end.

 

 

 

 

[light beneath water](http://www.philome.la/yt15anon/light-beneath-water/play), a Twine story hosted on [philome.la](http://www.philome.la/)

12 082 words

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With deepest gratitude to:
> 
> [xenoglossy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy), for the IF consult, code and UI help, and playtesting. [weakinteraction](http://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction), for playtesting and helping pull apart and put back together some central parts of this. yhlee, for the IF consult and UI help. Porpentine, for code examples and references. [prosodiical](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical), AlterEgon, and rabidsamfan for playtesting. Thank you so much for your patience and constructive feedback.
> 
> And sincere apologies to Fallen Londoners, Seekers of the Name, and FBG. ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> (Edited to add: Walkthrough and author's note can now be found at [light-beneath-water.tumblr.com](http://light-beneath-water.tumblr.com).)


End file.
